In a variety of document presentation systems such as printing systems, it is common to rasterize data to generate a bitmap representation of each sheetside image of the document by processing a sequence of data objects. The data objects are typically initially defined in a page description language or other suitable encoding and at some point prior to writing to a bitmap are transformed by hardware and/or software to be represented as regions of rectangles of pixels. Typically, the sheetside image is then generated into a bitmap memory as a two dimensional matrix of pixels representing the intended document sheetside image, and subsequently compressed.
During sheetside processing of complex meta-streams certain objects are rasterized at an arbitrary (e.g., non-orthogonal) rotation angle and clip against a complex clip path. Not all transforms support functionality enabling rotation and complex clipping.
Accordingly, a mechanism to enable rotation and clipping is desired.